


Lemon

by the_marathon_continues



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Like super AU, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/pseuds/the_marathon_continues
Summary: Bounty hunter Daisy Johnson is hot on the Ghost Rider's trail. Till she's not.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Lemon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acerobbiereyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/gifts).



> prompt from @acerobbiereyes 'Quakerider Bookstore!au + enemies to lovers + “you know your book is upside down, right?” '
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, friend! I have been having problems with my 'writing stamina' lately, so I'm happy that I was able to start and finish something in one night!
> 
> Not beta'd.

Daisy Johnson groaned in frustration as the asshole known as Ghostrider sped off leaving a trail of hellfire in his wake.

She was groaning because he’d knocked her square in the jaw before jumping into his Charger, and frustrated because there was a $500,000 bounty from SHIELD if she helped them take him down.

The thought of that windfall perked her right up.

Scrambling to her feet, she dug into her jacket for her motorcycle keys. Traffic in downtown LA was a bitch, but she’d catch up in no time.

She hasn’t been able to land a blow on him, but she did manage to tag his precious car with a tracking device.

* * *

Robbie knew something was up with that girl the moment she’s shown up at the junkyard a few weeks ago, and sure enough, she’d been a pain in his ass ever since.

Which was why he was not pulling any punches when it came to Daisy Johnson.

She’d shown up at Gabe’s school as a substitute teacher.

Then at Canelo's pretending to need her shitty van fixed.

At that point, he didn’t know if she wanted a date or wanted him captured.

But when she tazed him one night as he was leaving work, he got really fucking pissed.

One, because it made the Ghost Rider burst out without any forewarning, which was really scary. And two, being tazed -for even a few seconds- really fucking hurt.

“Crazy girl,” he muttered merging onto the highway. A glimmer of chrome caught his attention. Wait, didn't he spot that motorcycle back across town?

“No fucking way,” he marveled. This girl really had a death wish. Gritting his teeth, he sped up, deciding to take a detour.

* * *

_**Thirty minutes later** _

“What in the actual hell?” Daisy pulled the helmet off her head, tossing her hair. “Where'd he go?”

She was in a gentrified part of town, Park Circle. There wasn’t an actual park, but a hodgepodge of businesses all along a stone roundabout circle. Scouting her surroundings, she found the usual stores. There were a couple of coffee shops, a craft brewery, and a Vietnamese restaurant sharing a storefront with a donut shop.

“Ooh, an art gallery,” Daisy squinted as she looked around some more. Maybe she could come back and check out something for Fitz and Jemma’s new place.

But where was Ghost Rider?

She checked her smartwatch, made by SHIELD for location tracking. Tapping the screen, a light blue digital mini-map expanded in 3-D showing an angry red dot for the Rider’s car location.

Frowning, Daisy glanced around and after confirming coordinates, she strolled in the direction of Park Circle Books, which was tucked away on a side alley.

She already a plan for rustling a 6ft man in broad daylight.

All she had to do was avoid any surveillance cameras and get close enough to his neck for the dendrotoxin needle to do its work and a SHIELD team, disguised as Emergency Response would do the rest.

There was too much red tape for SHIELD to capture an asset using their own resources- it _was_ technically kidnapping- which was where her skills came in.

“The perks of being a subcontractor,” Daisy mused. The job promised a big payout but if she got caught, SHEILD would disavow her.

A jingle of bells at the bookstore door and a flash of black leather caught her attention.

Huh!

Who would’ve thought the Ghostrider was an asshole that liked books?

* * *

_**Park Circle Books** _

“You know your book is upside down right?” Daisy crossed her arms when she finally found him, in the _Food and Wine_ section of all places.

“If you paid attention, you’d see it’s the right side up.” His voice was low as usual, and he flipped a page, not bothering to look up.

Daisy resisted the urge to slam the book shut. It was a sedate white with an enormous lemon on it.

“Do you know what’s special about this bookstore?” He lazily closed the book himself and reshelved it. “They carry the UK versions of cookbooks, so the covers are different.” 

Daisy (who’d been stealthily pulling down the needle that was in her sleeve) stopped and stared. What the fuck was Ghostrider talking about?

“I personally don’t give a damn, but my buddy who owns this store does,” Robbie shrugged. His dark eyes almost playful, like he was in on a secret she wasn’t. “You don’t want any trouble here, girl.”

Daisy moved quickly and aiming for the Rider’s jugular, she shot him full of the toxin, and in seconds, his body froze. She caught him before he could slide to the floor, and gently placed him in a sitting position. She'd been tracking Robbie Reyes for over a year now and had surmised that though the Ghostrider was near invincible when unleashed, it still needed a host capable of movement.

He really was dumb enough to think she'd only shown up weeks ago.

She was smug at her success for precisely 60 seconds. That's when she realized that there was no communication to her SHIELD watch to call for extraction.

“You should have listened, girl.”

The room went pitch black and Robbie's weight next to her vanished. 

“H-hello?” she managed. “Ghost Rider?”

She couldn’t see anyone; she could only hear the chilling response.

“Ghost Rider had to go. I’m Mephisto.”

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the cookbook Robbie was holding.](https://www.amazon.com/Essential-Ottolenghi-Collection-Yotam/dp/0525611037/ref=tmm_pap_swatch_0?_encoding=UTF8&qid=1614060112&sr=8-1%22)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
